galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Magnificent Warriors
The Magnificent Warriors is an episode of the TV series, Battlestar Galactica. Plot Blue Squadron engages Cylon fighters harassing the fleet, but in the fighting several get through. Though Greenbean and Jolly turn back to intercept, the Cylons are successful in destroying two agricultural ships and disabling a third. These ships are responsible for growing the fleet's food, and an inspecting Colonel Tigh learns the surviving ship's seed stock has been destroyed, requiring urgent replacements. In a meeting with Colonel Tigh about the situation, Commander Adama informs him that patrols have discovered a human settlement in the nearby Quadrant Zeta. Apollo has been ordered to search for any old energizer units in the fleet to be sold to the settlers in exchange for food, insisting it be old so as not to be immediately identified as Colonial. Apollo enters the room to announce one has been discovered, and is Orion in origin. Its owner, Siress Belloby, does not want to hand it up unless she meets personally with Commander Adama. Adama is taken to the Gemini Traveler with a bouquet of flowers to court Belloby, at the urge of Apollo and Tigh. Belloby mocks his clear desperation for the energiser. Following his meeting with Belloby, Commander Adama plans out the landing party for their trip to the planet, Sectar. Apollo; Starbuck and Boomer have been assigned to the mission, with Adama himself and Belloby also taking part at the latter's insistence. Boxey is also able to manipulate Starbuck into bringing him along. The shuttle lands on Sectar, which Adama ponders was either settled by Colonial pioneers and forgotten about or was settled by the Thirteenth Tribe. Spotting the settlement in the distance, Starbuck and Boomer set off to the town. The two officers reach the town, and quickly have doubts the people of Serenity would have any need for an energizer unit; nonetheless they step inside the tavern to try. Serenity, a small agricultural community, has been under constantly harassment at nights by Borays, a race of pig-faced people. Armed only with primitive firearms, it is the duty of the town's Constable to defend the town from the Boray attackers, despite their deaths being guaranteed. With the loss of another Constable, the Mayor, Sire Bogan is unable to find a new Constable amongst the towns folk and, when he sees Starbuck, tries to give him the job in exchange for the seed, prioritising defence over the energizer unit, but hoping to get both soon enough. Starbuck and Boomer leave Serenity with nothing, and drive back to the shuttle to report the situation. They are ambushed by a group of masked men, Dipper and Duggy, who steal their power sled and the energizer. Starbuck heads back to Serenity, believing Bogan to be responsible, while Boomer returns to the shuttle to report to Adama. Starbuck returns to the bar to get back the energizer, but they pretend they have no knowledge of it. Insisting Starbuck's money to be near worthless for his needs, Bogan continues with his job offer; Starbuck instead tries to gamble in a Pyramid game to raise the money. Playing against Bogan, Starbuck wins the Constable's badge, believing it to be jewellery, accidentally accepting the job. The other Colonials enter town after Boomer reports the theft. During their visit, the Borays begin another raid. Belloby is quick to work out the location of the energizer after noticing tracks on the ground. Entering the bar to ask questions, Adama becomes furious with Starbuck not only for getting into this serious situation but also for getting into the situation through gambling. Adama pleads for Starbuck's retirement, which is not allowed. Bogan tries to persuade the Colonials into helping them, warning them that the Boray leader Nogow will soon take his bandits to raid Serenity's food stocks and abduct its women as sex slaves. As humans, the colonials will be targets just as anyone else. Adama agrees to help them, and has Belloby hide. The four Colonial men make their stand against the Boray horsemen and try to startle them with their advanced weapons. This strategy fails as the Nogow refuses to flee. While the four take shelter from spear throwers, Belloby is abducted. After witnessing the fight, Bogan realises the four could only be Warriors from the Twelve Colonies, and gives them back their equipment so they can rescue Belloby from the Boray camp. Adama attempts to negotiate Belloby's release with Nogow, but he has no interest. Starbuck takes part in negotiations instead, as his more laidback persona could be respected by Nogow. Back at the town, the townsfolk change their town charter to allow Constables to resign. Starbuck returns, announcing that Nogow has promised to end the Boray raids on the condition he be made Constable. Thrilled at Starbuck's abilities, Belloby loses interest in Adama for being too refined to secure her freedom and, after drinks to celebrate, the four return to Galactica with the much-needed grain. Production Cast * Herbert Jefferson, Jr. * John Colicos * Maren Jensen * Noah Hathaway * Laurette Spang * Tony Swartz as Jolly * Terry Carter * Ed Begley, Jr. as Greenbean * Barry Nelson as Bogan * Brett Somers as Siress Belloby * Dennis Fimple as Duggy * Eric Server as Dipper * Olan Soulé as Carmichael * Rance Howard as Farnes * Sarah Rush as Rigel * David Greenan as Omega * Ben Frommer as Nogow Sources External links *Transcript at ByYourCommand.net *[https://www.nbc.com/classic-tv/battlestar-galactica/video/the-magnificent-warriors/n3547 The Magnificent Warriors at NBC.com] Category:Original Series episodes